


Seven Years of Change

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, if you don't like the ships don't read it does that really need to be said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life changes rapidly around Rose Weasley during her seven years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sitting here, still waiting for the 31st so I can read the Cursed Child. It is not often I do fics without any dialogue at all, but this one just came to me.
> 
> I might write a multi-chapter fic for one of the two ships mentioned here - or maybe both, idk, I'm kind of just a sucker for the Malfoys - but that won't be for a little while now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic...

When Rose is in first year, life is absolutely perfect. She is sorted into Gryffindor like her parents - like her entire family - and she couldn't be happier. Albus, too, is sorted into Gryffindor, despite his previous fears that he might have been sorted elsewhere. He tells her about those fears that very night with a nervous laugh, and Rose is glad her cousin got what he wanted.

They make many friends in Gryffindor, but the one person both Rose and Albus become close to is actually a Ravenclaw boy named Scorpius Malfoy. Quiet but brilliant, Rose competes with him in every subject, but in a much more friendly way than her father initially recommended.

All in all, it is a good year. Rose looks back on it as darker years begin to pile up and dreams of it with nostalgia. 

***  
When Rose is in second year, life starts to go downhill. Her parents begin to fight quite often - Hugo owls her and tells her he's afraid Mum and Dad don't love each other anymore. It's hard to hear, so for a long time, Rose ignores it.

The Christmas holiday is when she can no longer turn a blind eye. She hears the shouts with her own ears and comforts her younger brother as their dad walks out on Christmas Eve, slamming the door behind him. He's back by Christmas morning, but the fact that he left at all rattles Rose to her core.

Rose is not the only one who has a horrible second year. In fact, Scorpius gets far worse than she does. His mother catches a what is thought to be a common cold in December, and she's dead before April’s showers start. 

Scorpius becomes withdrawn, and Rose and Albus crumble without him.

***

When Rose is in third year, Scorpius begins to return to his friends. He smiles every now and then, and he starts doing his homework in the library with Rose and Albus again. The look of relief on Albus’ face reveals something beyond simple worry for a friend. This is the first time Rose thinks Albus might be in love with him.

Rose’s parents continue to fight, she's fairly certain. Luckily, Hugo starts his first year at Hogwarts and doesn't have to deal with the two of them alone anymore.

Rose lies awake at night and wonders how much longer her parents will be together. She shares her fears of a divorce with Scorpius - not Albus, because he's family, because he's too close. Scorpius holds her and lets her cry, but he doesn't tell her it will be okay. He knows it won't be.

Rose wonders if she loves him, but she remembers that look on Albus’ face and knows she could never feel more for Scorpius than he does. She decides she is content with being his close friend. 

***  
When Rose is in fourth year, her parents get divorced. Her mum gets special permission from Headmistress McGonagall to take Rose and Hugo out of school for a couple of days. She explains everything - her and their dad’s reasoning and how life will be now that they're separated. Dad doesn't come by at all during this time, and Rose hates him a little for it. She wants to hear his explanation, too. 

She never does.

Rose grows closer to her mum after that. She owls multiple times a week to make sure her mum is okay, as she's taking the divorce hard. Of course she is. Dad wasn't just her husband - he was one of her best friends.

Neither Scorpius nor Albus say anything about the divorce, but she can tell by the concerned glances she gets that they're worried about her. She remembers exchanging the same types of looks with Albus after Scorpius’ mum died - and she hopes she and Scorpius never have to exchange those looks in reference to Albus. They don't all need tragedies. 

***   
When Rose is in fifth year, she meets Draco Malfoy. He's Scorpius’ father, and she's initially shocked by how alike they look. Except Draco looks very tired and troubled, while Scorpius seems mostly at peace. 

Scorpius invites her to his home after she decides she doesn't want to choose one parent to spend the holiday with. Mum says she can spend half the time with her and half the time with her dad, but her dad says that isn't good enough. Rose’s dad is angry, and he wants Rose to side with him. She refuses. She doesn't go with Albus when he offers because she knows Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry will talk her into seeing her parents, and she just can't. 

Draco is kind enough to her while she's a guest in his home. He doesn't talk to her much, but once when Scorpius is out of the room he does ask if she and his son are romantically involved. She tells him no, they are not. She doesn't tell him that she thinks he's seeing Albus Potter, for obvious reasons.   
***  
When Rose is in sixth year, Scorpius and Albus offically tell her about their relationship. She replies loftily that she's known all along, a comment which makes the boys laugh. She's glad they're happy; she hopes that one day she can find someone who makes her as happy as they make each other.

Rose is afraid, at first, that she will become a third wheel, but their friendship dynamic doesn't change much. It just includes Scorpius and Albus snogging every now and then. She rolls her eyes every time they do, which gives Albus cause to flip her off, if he's focused enough to notice. Scorpius often does Rose the favor of distracting him, though.

Scorpius and Albus both come out to their families that year. It's a bit rocky for both of them. Scorpius’ parental grandparents stop speaking to him, but his father tells him what Rose did - that he already knew. Scorpius doesn't go into much more detail than that, but Rose gets the feeling that it was a very touching father-son conversation. 

Albus’ immediate family takes it well. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry embrace him and tell him they love him, and Aunt Ginny insists that he bring his boyfriend to dinner soon. James makes a comment about Albus’ poor taste in men, but gives him a hug all the same. Lily eagerly asks if this means that they can talk about boys together, and Albus tells her that it does.

But, much to Rose’s horror, her own father is an absolute prick about the whole thing. Not because Albus likes men, but because Albus loves Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose can't believe her father could be so nasty over such a juvenile thing. 

Dad tells her that he doesn't want her to be friends with Scorpius anymore, so she leaves. She doesn't talk to him again for a long time.

***  
When Rose is in her seventh year, she finds out about a secret of her mother’s. She goes to the Burrow for the beginning of Easter break - her father isn't there, thankfully, she's there to see Gram and Gramps - but has to head back to her mum’s house a day earlier due to a scheduling mix up.

Rose reassures her Gram that it's alright. She couldn't recall her mum saying she was doing anything anyway, and even if she was out, Rose could handle a day by herself.

Rose goes home to her mum and finds her asleep, in bed, with Draco Malfoy’s arms around her. Rose isn't exactly stunned. Her mum has dropped hints that she was seeing someone. Rose hadn't expected it to be Draco, but she isn't all that upset about it. It explains her dad's sudden renewal of Malfoy hatred.

Rose wonders if her mum was with Draco before she divorced Rose’s dad, but she quickly decides she doesn't want to know. She just wants her mum to be happy, at this point.

As she sits on the couch to wait for the pair of them to wake up, she wonders if Scorpius knows. It's not her responsibility to tell him, but she hopes he takes it well. Rose grew apart from her own brother after the divorce, but she's always considered Scorpius like a brother, even since she decided she wasn't in love with him. 

Rose sits, and she thinks, and eventually she comes to the conclusion that life does not always turn out the way that one expects it to, which is obvious, and that it usually, in the end, is for the best.


End file.
